una oportunidad
by azathoth5
Summary: todo puede tener una segunda oportunidad, bueno y malos, para empezar una nueva vida, pero ¿mantenerla? es algo que decidirá el tiempo... o por un un ser que se cree semi-dios para mandarte de vuelva por donde viniste...
1. la derrota

**Aquí hola… que más quería que digiera :v**

**Bueno como algunos me dijeron que siguiera con este fanfic de una oportunidad… lo hare aunque fuera 3 weones :v**

…

**Aquí les traigo… no exactamente la siguiente Parte… pero una extensión :3**

**Espero que les guste… y si no les gusta pos, ¡SE PUEDEDE IEREA ALA MIER243562Q343! :3 con cariño.**

.

.

.

.

La derrota…

Perdí mi única oportunidad de obtener el imperio de cristal y el corazón de cristal... no puedo sentirme más humillado que nunca, derrotado por un bebe dragón que estupidez…he perdido todo hasta el reino que me pertenecía, ¡era mío y de nadie más! pero quien engaño no hay forma de regresar, sacrifique mi cuerpo físico para obtener más magia, ¡pero ni así puede reclamar lo que es mío!

No… no hay manera que me eliminara soy parte de la magia ahora, no hay forma que me destruyera…pero solo veo oscuridad y solamente oscuridad, ni el reino o las montañas de hielo cristalino, ¿dónde estoy realmente?… no siento nada, todo es tranquilo… hace tiempo que no he experimentado La tranquilidad…siempre he planeado como obtener mi imperio otra vez en mi pesuña, pero esto es…agradable, ¿esto es lo que disfrutaban mis súbditos?

Lo único que me queda… nada en absoluto, solo vagar y pensar en lo que hice… pero no aceptare eso, lo que necesito es mi imperio de regreso, no descansare hasta que regrese, ¡no importa cuántos años me tarde volveré de nuevo! Mi imperio de cristal y veras que serás mío de nuevo.

-Simplemente no te rinde, no hay forma que regreses a tu "querido reino"-dijo una voz.

-¡quien esta hay!, ¡muéstrate te lo ordeno!-dijo con autoridad.

-tú no eres alguien para ordenarme en esta situación-me responde.

-je, no sabes quién soy-me burlo de la voz-¡yo soy el rey sombra el futuro gobernante del imperio de cris!-

-el antiguo gobernante del imperio de cristal-me interrumpió-pero a hora eres un simple muerto-respondió la voz.

-¡yo no morí y nunca moriré! Me deshice de mi cuerpo físico para nunca morir y ¡para que nadie me detenga!-

-pero estas aquí, y no es tu imperio, te has condenado tu misma sombra y este es tu castigo por tus pecados-.

-no me importa, hallare la forma de salir-.

-creo que no entiendes todavía, yo fui el que te trajo aquí exactamente, eres mi prisionero en el limbo, y yo soy el único que te puede sacar de ahí-.

-¿prisionero? ¿Limbo? ¡Quién eres exactamente!-

-no importa mi nombre, pero lo que sí importa eres tu sombra-

-¿de mí? Que quieres de mí exactamente-

-te propongo un trato, te regresare a la vida, con un nuevo cuerpo, pero no regresaras a tu "equestria" sino te mandare a otra-

-¿otra equestria?, y que quieres que haga exactamente, que lo conquiste, que lo destruya, esclavizar sus gente-

-que hagas una nueva vida, desde cero, te daré un nuevo cuerpo, para ser exactos te daré tu cuerpo original, y no permitiré que hagas nada de lo que dijiste anteriormente, este trato es para que decidas empezar una vida nueva, sin maldad, codicia, sin peleas, sin guerras-.

-¡no aceptare ese tipo de tratos, de una manera dejare mi plan de conquistar el imperio de cristal!-.

-… si decide eso no habrá manera que regreses, estas atrapado aquí, por mí, estas es una oportunidad única sombra si no la provechas nunca saldrás de aquí, hasta que te arrepientas-.

-arrepentirme de que, ¡solo hice lo que debía!, ¡ningún cristalinos debe traicionar a su rey!-.

-pero esclavizarlo ha ayudado más, no sé si se te ocurrió una vez, ver a tu gente y ver como los has hecho sufrir-.

-y eso que te importa es mi imperio-.

-pero ya no, a hora estas muerto para ese mundo, el trato sigue en pie, te dejare para que reflexiones-.

¡No puedo estar muerto!, ¡yo soy inmortal! ¡Nadie puede vencerme mi magia! ¡Es más superior de cualquier unicornio! ¡Superior al de un alicornio! ¡Nunca seré vencido por nadie!

¡Es!… imposible que me derrota ese estúpido dragón… no, no fue el, ¡fue el corazón de cristal que me rebato mi poder!, ¡mi imperio!… ¡mi!... padre… ese corazón me quito lo que más amaba en verdad…

Goberné el imperio por mi padre, nunca quise el trono desde el principio pero acepte por para no decepcionar a mi padre, seguí su consejos pero a mi manera, me dijo quienes traicionara el imperio o cambiarla seria castigados, y cumplí con su palabra, ¡eso ponys cristalinos traicionaron el imperio! ¡Todos ellos!

Ante su nuevo gobernante, ¡a su nuevo rey! Y la forma que me lo agradece es traicionando al imperio, traicionando a mi padre, traicionando mi… mi… ¿porque me traiciono mi amada? Le podía dar todo hasta mi imperio para que ella fuera feliz.

Como… ¿cómo fue que la perdí? Que fe que realmente hice para que se alejara, sino fuera por mí esas creaturas de hielo destruirían mi imperio, ¡fue gracias a mí que siguen vivos! Y sacrificándome hasta el punto que iba morir, y ella, ¡ella! ¡Se aleja de mí aun por todo lo que hice!, ¡y no tuve más opción que esclavizarla!

Inicie mi reino para que todo el mundo vea que hare, a quienes se atrevan a derrocarme o quitar mi imperio de cristal, ni esas tontas princesa pudieron quitármelo, ¡nadie!… ¡nadie!… o piensan, ¡que fui lo bastante tonto al no saber como gobernar!

O… fue realmente quien fui yo el tonto al pensar que podía cuidar el imperio…

¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad!, ¡yo soy sombra el rey del imperio de cristal!…!soy el rey del imperio de cristal!, ¡nadie puede quitarme el trono que me pertenece!… que me fue dado, ¡entregado por mi propio padre!…el mismo me dio la tarea de cuida el reino, pero también el que trajo el corazón de cristal…el mismo trajo el corazón y fue lo que me rebato todo… ¿mi padre quería verme caer? O ¿quería que protegiera el corazón?...porque motivo fue que lo trajo… ¿entonces todo lo que hice fue erróneo?… ¿todo lo que hice por el imperio fue un error? Fue mi culpa que el imperio…terminara odiándome…todo…todo lo que pensé que lo hacía bien era mentira, mi padre, el imperio…mi amada "esmeralda" los traicione… y pensando que hacia lo correcto por todo ellos… no, no lo hice por ellos, sino lo hice por mí y fue por eso que pensé que traicionaban el imperio… todo lo que obtuve fue por mi codicia y no de corazón…solo me queda aceptar el trato y empezar de nuevo…pero… ¿porque me da una oportunidad? que buscas realmente esa voz…

-¿oye sigues hay?-pregunto pero no hay respuesta-¡oye imbécil que te estoy hablando!-.

-cuidado con tus palabras…-responde la voz-… ¿pensantes en tu decisión?-

-si, quiero hacer el trato, no quiero estar aquí-

-solo por eso… no creo que esa respuesta sea sincera, te dejare Salí pero te vigilare de cada paso que des-.

-¡entonces no soy libre todavía so me vigilas!-

-solo vigilare que hagas todo bien, pero no dejare que corrompas el mundo que te enviare, solo será una observación una observación que si hace algo mal regresaras aquí de nuevo pero esta vez no saldrás-.

-tsk… está bien y a hora que-

-esto-

Todo se cubría de una luz blanca cubriendo todo y sentía como a hora estaba en algo duro…-siento el viento, escucho ruido-abro mi ojos y veo que estoy en un bosque a lado de un lago-en donde estoy-miro el lago y veo mi reflejo-esta es mi apariencia, pero algo cambio…mi cuerno ya está no rojo y mi pelaje…es más claro, entonces este es mi cuerpo… si es parecido al que tenía-.

-aquí estamos-dijo una voz

-¡quien esta hay!-grito.

-pero que mala memoria tienes…sombra, hora eres parte de este mundo, toda las acciones que hagas se compartirán en este mundo, pero me asegurare que hagas todo bien-.

-no me dejaras si me arrepiento de verdad-

-solamente así, no podrás engañarme y es lo que piensas-.

Suspiro-entonces a donde voy-

-estas en el bosque evefree, cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, quiero que empiece tu vida hay primero, y si te va bien puede mudarte a otra parte-.

-está bien… ¿a qué dirección está?-me siento humillado.

-al tu izquierda exactamente, solo ve derecho y hay estarás-.

-bien, a ya vamos-camino a la dirección que me dijo la voz.

No quiero está atrapado en ese…limbo, lo único que me queda es hacer esto.

-Sabes que aún puede escucharte-dijo la voz.

Suspiro-estarás molestando en cada cosa que piense o haga-dije.

-bueno solamente si lo que piensas o hagas tiene algo que ver con maldad, si, te molestare en lo que pueda-

-tsk, eres una molestia… oye a donde me dirijo exactamente-

-ya que lo preguntas, vas al pueblo poniville vamos empezar con tu recuperación en ese lugar-dijo la voz-y ya que lo pienso será mejor que me pongas un nombre no creo que llamándome "voz" ayude-

-a mí me da igual, llámate como quieras-dije sin interés.

-sí importa, porque me llamaras así hasta que te reforme… que tal "Alan"-dijo "Alan".

-¿Alan?, que nombre más estúpido-

-a mí me gusta, porque significa "armonía", aunque también Daniel que significa "dios es mi juez"-

-que no tenías un nombre antes

-si pero hace tiempo que no lo uso, y prefiero olvidarlo, entonces me aguantas que me llamaras "shadow"-

-como sea mientras no molestes… aunque el nombre shadow es genial-susurre.

-dijiste algo-dijo shadow.

-nada, solo dime cuando llegaremos al pueblo ese-

-gusto a hora-

En el momento que shadow, dijo eso puede presenciar un pueblo pequeño, bastante pequeño si me lo preguntan, residían las 3 raza ponis, unicornio, pegasos, ponis de tierra, todo en un mismo lugar sin haber discusiones o peleas, en mi imperio solo había ponis de tierra no había ninguno pegaso o unicornio, excepto mi padres y yo que solo éramos unicornios.

Su ambiente es muy colorido y muy… alegre, es repugnante, tanto que me da ganas de vomitar…enserio piensa shadow, que pueda reformarme aquí… creo que era mejor el limbo.

-si no te gusta con gusto de té devuelvo al limbo sombra… ya que lo pienso, aun un problema-

-el que-

-tu nombre, no puede utilizar tu nombre sombra aquí-

-sugieres que me cambie a un nombre ridículo-

-ridículo será usted, te dejare que lo decidas, no es necesario que yo te lo ponga-

-si ya no hay de otra-pensaba en un buen nombre, uno que valla a lo que soy…

-ya se llámate eclipse-

-¿eclipse?... ese es el nombre más ridículo que he… para sí verdad no está nada mal-dije algo… interesado por el nombre.

-a que si, así no sería un nombre ridículo para ti-

-si no es... ¡no dijiste que yo podía elegir mi nombre!-

-qué más da, de todo modo te gusta-

Gruñía por lo que me hacía enojar este ser, luego me tranquilizo-ya que, me quedare con ese nombre si no hay de otra-más porque no suena tan estúpido como otros.

-bien mi eclipse, ahora solo falta que entres al pueblo-

-mmm, creo que me agradaría más el bosque-

No tuve más de otra que entrar al pueblo, porque este idiota, no me dejaba de habla que regresara al pueblo y que no esté en el bosque… no saben lo odioso que es, se comporta como niño.

El ambiente de este pueblo me repugna todos, sonríe, se saludan, no hay caos por aquí, toda una pesadilla para mi… solo me queda acostumbrarme a esto… será totalmente un horror.

-¡hola mi nombre es pinkie pie!-dijo una poni rosada apareciendo enfrente de mi dándome un susto.

-se puede saber porque hiciste eso-dije enojado.

-¡porque eres un nuevo en el pueblo! ¡Eso significa que eres un nuevo amigo!-dijo con una sonrisa que… me daba nauseas- ¡Cómo te llamas! ¡Te gusta la fiesta! ¡Te gusta los globos! ¡Te gusta el pastel! ¡Te gusta la fiesta con globos y pastel! ¡Te gustaría ser mi amigo!-quien sabe como pero dijo todo eso en menos de un segundo y solamente entendí lo último.

-no…-dije en seco.

-awwww, porque no quieres ser mi amigo-

-no necesito ser amigo de nadie, déjame solo-nuevamente camino dejando la poni rosa loca atrás, pero aparece de nuevo enfrente de mi-¡espera!... como es que-no termine de oración por interrumpido por la poni rosa.

-ya entendí eres como clankie- (el burro pelón saben a quién me refiero XD).

-… ¿quién?-

-descuida-se pone en mi oído susurrando-no le diré a nadie de tu calvicie-

… de que estará hablando de esta rosada-si te dijo que soy tu… "amigo" me dejaras en paz-me estoy aguantado las gana de golpearla.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡El nuevo poni es mi "amigo"!-dio un grito de alegría provocando que todo los del pueblo miraran… que fastidio-y… cómo te llamas nuevo poni "amigo"-

-solo dije que sería tu "amigo" no dije que diría mi nombre si me disculpas-en el preciso momento que me iba, mi estomago dio un gruñido que noto la poni rosa.

-¿tiene hambre?, conozco un lugar que te agradara-de repente aparecemos en algún tipo de pastelería-¡te presento a sugar cube corner!-

-como hiciste que-

-donde pueden servirte los mejore y delisiosos postres-

-oye-

-y mejores también pastelillos, panecillos-

-oye-

Ohhh tampoco olvidar los deliciosos muffins de nuez, plátano, cereza, de ponis-

-¡te estoy hablando rosada!… espera ¿ponis?-

-si nuevo poni "amigo"-

-dijiste muffins de ¿ponis?-

-no tontito, dije de uvas-

-pero escuche que dijis-

-de uvas-

-…-ya me rindo con esta…-espera lo que digas es cierto-

-¿si hay de uvas?-

-no… que eso pastelillos este deliciosos-

En el momento que entre en la pastelería, la rosada se adelantó y se puso en una mesa y esta movía sus casco a un lado a otro.

-por aquí nuevo poni "amigo"-

… esto es indignante, me acerco a donde estaba la rosada, de repente me sujeta y me sienta para luego salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

5 min después

.

.

.

… si tengo que esperar un segundo más destruiré todo el pueblo para descargar mi ira.

-ya sombra… dijo eclipse no es para tanto solo tuviste que esperar 5 min-dijo shadow.

Tu no tiene que esperar mientras te estas muriendo de hambre… además aquí nadie me atendio.

-ya no sea amargado… y… que cuentas de tu vida-dijo shadow

Que apesta… además no tiene sentido que preguntes eso ya mori una vez que puedo contar de ella.

-yo solo quería dar platica-dijo shadow como niño chiquito.

… por cierto donde estará esa rosada que siempre molestaba.

-perdón la tardanza-dijo la rosada apareciendo a mí a lado un una montaña de … ¿Qué demonio es eso?

-¡deja de hacer eso!-grite de enojo por nuevamente me asusto… como me puede dar miedo una cosa rosada.

-hacer que-dijo inocentemente

-nada-suspiro- y, que es todo esto-

-esto-dijo señalando la montaña-son todo los pastelitos de todos los sabores ¿cómo no supe cuales te gusta?... ¡traje de todo!-.

Miraba a esta donde llegaban los pastelitos… llegaba hasta el techo-¡espera que yo coma todo esto!- además… donde sacare los bits.

-no tontito también me traje para mí-dijo con un sonrisa.

… mejor ya no comento nada y empiezo a comer, agarre el primer pastelillo… me dará dolor de cabeza con solo pensarlo, y la poni rosada estaba mirándome esperando que me lo comiera… ¡tendré que aguantarla todo este día!

Para si verdad, están deliciosos, cada uno que agarraba tenia sabores diferentes.

Disfrutarlo, es lo que mereces por lo menos no atacar a nadie… aunque si lo hiciera te mandaría al limbo de inmediato-dijo shadow susurrando lo último.

Un rato después de muchos pastelillos…

Esta montaña de pastelillos nunca acabara… al menos puede comer algo… y aun la poni rosa me seguía viendo, pero comia sin ver los pastelillo aun con la mira vijada en mi… ¿qué tanto me vera?

En el momento que tome un pastelillo tenía un bebe pegaso con el que está sujeto y mordiéndolo llenándolo de babas- oye, tu, este pastelillo es mí-le dije al bebe, pero este solo modio más el pastelillo que era mío-¡oye pequeña cosa esté es mi pastelillo, y no dejare que un infante me lo quite!-…creo que en mi cabeza sonaba más genial.

-ohh si el pequeño "pound"-dijo la rosada.

-¿este infante es tuyo?-

-¡no! ¡Dijo si! ¡Dijo no! ¡Sí! los estoy cuidando porque los cake se fueron a cantelort con un pastel ! y porque fue una pinkie promesa!-.

-una que-

-una pinkie promesa, las pinkie promesa, son promesa que no puede romper nunca de los nunca-

-y si alguien la rompe-

-recibirás un castigo estilo pinkie-

… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dice esta… como se llamaba… pinkie, como sea solo me quiero largar de aquí.

-Creo que no sea la mejor opción-dijo shadow.

Porque lo dices…

-ya lo veraz jeje-

-si me disculpas rosada, tengo que busca un lugar donde quedarme-me levante de mi sitio algo satisfecho con los… patelillos, como tolero ese nombre, pero aparece otra vez la rosada en frente de mi… ya ni pregunto como lo hace, con un papel y me lo entrega-y esto que es-pregunte

-es la cuenta de los pastelillos que te traje, no puede irte sin pagar, la última que lo hice me regañaron los cake-.

-¡espera tengo que pagar eso de todo modo!-grite con enojo… ya que solo tengo que pagar lo que me comí… ¿cierto?

-si todos los pastelillos de ahí tienes que pagarlos-dijo señalando todo los que estaban en el carrito.

-… ¿¡que!? ¡Porque tengo que pagar todo eso! ¡Además yo ni los pedí! ¡Tú me los trajiste!-

-pero tenía hambre y no sabía cuales te gustaban-

-¡debiste preguntarme de lugar traerme todo esto!…-me tranquilizo un "poco" y suspiro-haber cuánto tengo que pagar- o lo que deba hacer…

-haber… con todo lo que esta hay son… 1,450,000 bits por los pastelillos-dijo riendo inocentemente…

… 1,450,000… 1,450,000… ¡1,450,000! ¡PORQUE TANTO!- ¡1,450,000 bits! ¡Me tienes que estar bromeando donde quieres que saque todo eso!-

Se escuchaba murmuro en el establecimiento, se alcanzaba algunos escuchar cómo, "otra víctima de los pastelillo de pinkie" "pobre apenas llego y tiene que pagar todo eso" "oye amiga no te parece guapo el nuevo que llego al pueblo"

-¿entonces no los tienes?-dijo con sus sonrisa que me daba mucha rabia.

-¡donde crees que sacare todo eso!-

-hay una forma-

-y esa, cual es- este momento no puede ser peor.

-puede trabajar aquí para conseguir el dinero-

-heeee, felicidades eclipse conseguiste trabajo en el primer día jejeje-dijo shadow burlándose…

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Esto no puede ser más fastidiosos!-haber rosadita…-dije con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa forzada-sabes cuánto tardare… para juntar todo eso-

-emmm, talvez unos a 10 a 20 años aproximadamente-dijo la rosada.

-bueno eclipse, tendrás que trabajar muy duro desde el día de hoy jejejeje-dijo shadow.

Si… trabajar duro… si es que me atrapan-bueno yo iré… yo emmm, ¡escapar de aquí!-Salí corriendo hacia la puerta, pero de repente tropiezo con algo tirándome al luego de pura cara-¿!pero que!?-miro lo que me tropecé y era un… muffins, que estaba tirando a lado de una pegaso de pelaje de color gris… con unos ojos… ¿qué cosa le pasa a esos ojos?- ¡por favor! ¿¡Es enserio!?-dije estando tumbado en el suelo.

-mal, muy mal, querido sombra, eso te sucede por intentar escapar de tus deberes-

¿Deberes?… ¡estoy escapando para no ser esclavo de este lugar!

-está exagerando las cosas sombra-dijo shadow.

¡Exagerando! ¡Como tú no eres el que esta con una deuda de la cantidad de un castillo! ¡Si claro esto exagerando!

-qué haces acostado en el suelo nuevo poni "amigo" es un nuevo juego, ¡a mí me gusta lo nuevo juego! Déjame intentar-dijo la poni rosa tirándose al suelo a lado mío y me voltear a ver.

-esto es divertido-dijo con una sonrisa.

… esto es humillante.

-Y nuevo poni "amigo"-.

-qué quieres-dije desanimado… en este punto ya perdí toda dignidad mía.

-tiene un lugar donde quedarte, como está ahora no tiene ningún bit para esta en un hospedaje-

… ¡es cierto! ¡Porque no creaste dinero de la nada shadow! ¡O por lo menos hacer algo!

-hey, hey, yo no tengo tales poderes de crear dinero, además es problema tuyo no mío, yo solo soy el vigilante -shadow.

-tiene donde quedarte-dijo la poni rosada un siguiendo tirada en el suelo igual que yo.

-la verdad… es que no-.

-y porque no te quedas aquí-.

-¿qué?-

-tenemos otra habitación de reserva en la planta alta-.

-si me da hospedaje, no tendré que pagar más-.

-nop, mientras trabaje aquí, vivirás aquí-.

… que más opción tengo, además no tengo ganas de enojarme esta vez- en donde se encuentra este cuarto-

En el momento que lo dije la poni rosada se alegró y rápidamente esta me levanta y sale corriendo a la planta alta, conmigo de… quien sabe cómo me sujeto para que llega arriba, Abre la puerta de la habitación, un cuarto como cualquiera una ventana, cama, muebles, un… ¿un caño?

-este será tu cuarto mientras este aquí-dijo la poni rosada.

Entro al cuarto observando lo alrededor… para no ser algo de un pueblo no está mal.

-… gracias por darme alojamiento-dije… sería el primer gracias que daré en toda mi vida.

-de nada nuevo poni "amigo"-.

-eclipse, mi nombre es eclipse, para no sigas llamándome nuevo poni amigo-.

Al decir esas ultima palabras me acuesto en la cama, ya era tarde… por ahora solo quiero descansar y librarme de esta estupidez.

Me acomodo en la cama girando un poco y al abrir mis ojos veo dos bebe viéndome mientras estaba acostado… simplemente no le hice caso y cerré los ojo… se me ocurrió abrirlo de nuevo y estaba la poni rosada igualmente viéndome como los bebes… ya colmo mi paciencia.

Me levante y con mi magia agarre al almohada y los espantaba para que se fueran-¡largo que quiero descansar tranquilo!-se alejaba los intrusos de la cama.

Pero veo como la rosada, se va a un sillón que estaba en la misma habitación acostándose en él.

-oye porque no te vas a tu habitación rosada- pregunte…ya hace rato que se olvidó su nombre…

-eso hice, estoy en mi habitación-.

-espera, me estas diciendo que estoy en tu cama-.

-sí, y buena noche-dijo la poni rosada para terminar profundamente dormida con la cabeza colgando en el sillón y su cuerpo arriba en el sillón.

-sombraaaaaa, ya sabes que hacer-dijo shadow.

Si… dormir en este momento…

-eso no sombra, tu duerme en sillón y que ella en su cama-dijo shadow.

… sino lo hago me estarás toda la noche.

-creo que captaste la idea, hazlo o te vas al limbo.-dijo shadow.

Simplemente te odio…

-lo sé, ahora haz lo que dijo-dijo shadow.

Me levanto de la cama t camino a donde estaba la poni rosada, simplemente la levante con mi magia a hacia la cama, acomodándola.

-bien, con te ganas punto de amabilidad… aunque sea un 1 punto-dijo shadow susurrando lo último.

Ya lo hice, si me disculpas tengo que dormir de una buena vez-me acuesto en el sillón intentando acomodarme, pero era difícil-esa rosada lo hacía parecer más fácil-.

-Así querido amigos, empezara, la nueva vida de sombra con el nombre eclipse, ¿qué le esperara en este tiempo mientras siga en poniville? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de una oprtuni…-.

¡Ya cállate que estoy tratando de dormir!… ¿con quién está hablando de esto?

-emmm, nadie, nadie, solamente locuras mía, allá descansa sombrita-dijo shadow.

¡Que me llama eclipse!... ¡espera! ¡Que me llama sombra no eclipse!

-sí, si como quieras, que descanses-dijo shadow.

.

.

.

.


	2. un dia pesado

.

.

.

.

Ya en un nuevo día…

-a que extraño sueño-pensé, aun acostado en algo, sin abrir los ojos-soñé que tenía una deuda de uno 1,450,000 bits, por una poni rosada, y que al último tuve que dormir en un sillón en una pastel…le…ri...a…-volteo a ver a un lado y abro mis para ver a la poni rosada viéndome con una sonrisa…solamente reaccione levantándome enseguida, para luego pisar mal, estrellándome contra el suelo de pura cara.

-¡bueno días eclipse! ¿¡Dormiste bien!? ¡Yo si dormir bien! ¡Soñé que daba una súper duper mega fiesta para a ti!-dijo la poni rosada, que en su tono de voz mostraba una felicidad extrema.

Eso no era un sueño…

\- Ya que acuerdo, no te hice una fiesta todavía ¡hay que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida! ¡También una fiesta por ser mi nuevo amigo! ¡Será una doble fiesta! ¡Una doble fiesta con doble pastel, dobles juegos! ¡DOBLE DIVERCION!-

… porque diablo no fue un sueño… seré el esclavo de este lugar hasta que me muera…

-tan poco exagere, sombra… eclipse jejeje… solo será un par de años-dijo shadow

¡Un par de años! ¡de sufrimiento de estar escuchando esta poni!

-Ya, ya mira el lado bueno-dijo shadow

Que…

-al menos tienes trabajo jejeje-djio shadow

… como te odio.

-ese odio ya se vuelve repetitivo-dijo shadow.

-¡eclipse!-dijo pinkie, viéndome como me levantaba.

-¡qué quieres!-

-que trabajes daa, si quieres no estar en deuda, tiene que trabajar desde hoy-

-¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

-¿que sabes hacer?-pregunto pinkie.

Que se hacer… ser un genio militar, un estratega, príncipe de un reino… y por un tiempo fui, un niñero… no pregunte porque.

-¿que es lo que exactamente necesitas?-

-necesitamos alguien que sepa hacer pasteles-

Pasteles, eh… más que quiera no hacerlo, tendré que hacerlo- veré que puedo hacer, en donde se encuentra la cocina-pregunte.

-esta abajo, atrás del mostrador-

Estiraba un poco mi cuerpo, y proseguía a bajar de las escaleras… no puedo creer que siendo príncipe termine como empleado de una pastelería por una deuda.

-en ocasiones eso pasa, el destino es un camino que te lleva por varios caminos y que cada uno, puede llevarte una cosa a otra-dijo shadow

Pero que tiene que ver que fuera príncipe a terminar aquí…

-tiene mucho que ver, las decisiones que uno toma en ese momento, será llevado por ese camino… sea bueno o malo, aunque te guste o no, es algo que no se puede evitar-dijo shadow

¿Entonces era inevitable terminar por este camino?

\- de hecho… pudiste evitar esto sino fueras tan idiota jeje-dijo shadow riéndose.

¿¡Que!? ¡Si es tu culpa que me pasara esto! ¡tú fuiste el que me envió aquí!

-sí, pero usted fue el acepto toda esa montañas de pastelillos-dijo shadow

…En mi defensa, no estuvieron tan ricos.

-…si, tanto que casi te peleas con un potro por un pastelillo de tanto…-djio shadow

Era el único que quedaba de nuez, no sabes… ¡que tan delicioso son las nueces.!

-… ajam… yo solo diré que… buena suerte en preparar el pastel-

-… ¿pastel? Así, tengo que preparar uno-me dije a mi mismo-sin darme cuenta ya estoy en la cocina… haber, debe haber un libro de cómo prepararlo por lo menos-buscaba en todo parte, pero no lo encontraba-estoy en el único lugar, ¡donde no tiene una guía de cómo preparar las cosas!... relájate sombra, que tan difícil es hacer un pastel…aun no me puedo creer que pase por esto, veamos, sé que debe llevar harina-

Abría uno de las cajones de los tanto abrí buscando el libro, de pura casualidad encontré la harina y una bandeja en donde servirla, simplemente serví una cantidad… demasiado de harina en el en base casi llegando al tope.

-… creo que exagere la harina… a ver que más era… agua-en un envase siervo agua y la sumerjo en la harina, pero estaba tan lleno que el agua se tiro, por la demasiada harina-… si exagere con la harina… como le hacen estos pasteleros para hacerlo… porque tanto me esfuerzo para hacerlo-

-para salir de esta situación de deuda-dijo shadow.

-Hasta que te apareces… dime sabes algo de pasteles-dije

-no mucho… pero algo sé que no debe tener… demasiada harina-dijo shadow.

-Ya me decía que no debía servir tanta…-dije.

-haber, déjame ver… tengo un libro de ello… tenemos que tener, **1 1/2 tazas (192 g) de harina •1/2 cucharadita (7 g) de sal,1 cucharadita (2 g) de bicarbonato de sodio, 3 cucharadas (43 g) de cocoa,1 cucharada (15 ml) de vinagre,6 cucharadas (90 ml) de aceite,1 cucharadita (5 ml) de esencia de vainilla o 2 cucharaditas (2 ml) de extracto de vainilla), 1 taza (200 ml) de agua,2 huevos** -dijo shadow.

-… ¿qué?-dije

-… solamente consigue lo que te dije-dijo shadow

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí…-dije.

-dímelo a mí, solamente tengo el libro de cómo prepararlo-

.

.

.

Después de unos intentos de preparar un pastel…

.

.

.

-No fue tan difícil como pensé…-dije

-… sombra, quemaste el pastel totalmente-dijo shadow.

El pastel era de color blanco, pero ahora… totalmente carbonizado, tanto que estaba duro como concreto.

-¿Tú crees que se pueda comer?-pregunte

-si es que tiene dientes de taladro… ¡claro que no! ¡Esto ni siquiera se puede romper! Que hiciste para que se pusiera tanto duro-

-Tu dijiste que lo calentáramos unos 40 min. Pensé que si lo reducía a 20 minutos estaría el doble de rápido-dije

-¡imbécil esta cosas se preparan con cierto tiempo!... hasta nos acabamos todo los ingredientes-dijo shadow-sombra no estas hecho para cocinar-

-claro que no, soy el rey del imperio de cristal, no un pastelero ridículo-

-pero hasta un simple rey saber prepararse… no sé, un vaso de agua, pero tú, quien sabe cómo lo quemas-

-tampoco exageres-

-exagerar, si cuando estábamos con el agua, de repente se predio fuego, como es posible eso-

-yo que sé, soy un rey, nunca supe cómo preparar pasteles-

-y ya veo por qué…-dijo shadow-solo a ver, si es que no matas a pinkie con este pedazo de carbón-

-… no sería mala idea-

-…sombra…-

-bueno esperemos que no… aunque yo si-susurre.

Por una puerta entra pinkie con su típica risa dando salto-¡hola eclipse como vas!... con el… ¿pastel?-se quedó viendo el pastel cambiando sus sonrisa.

-es mi primera ve haciendo un pastel, no esperes bueno resultado de ello-dije.

-bueno… solo se ve un poquitín quemadin, pero no podemos decir de su sabor-pinkie saca un cuchillo dentro de su melena… no pregunte el porque, e intento cortar el pastel, hacía un esfuerzo en apenas cortar una rebanada, hasta cuando pudo cortar una rebanada, el cuchillo se partió en dos.

-… te apuesto que ese pastel, puede para hasta una bala de un cañón-dijo shadow.

-eso no te puedo negar…-le respondí a shadow.

Cuando se partió el cuchillo, pinkie pie decidió comer el pastel de una vez, estaba tan duro que apenas pudo romper un pedazo de la rebanada carbonizada.

-esta algo… crujiente y… delicioso igual al chocolate…-dijo pinkie pie con dificultad en masticar el carbón de pastel.

-eso, sufre, ¡sufre con este pastel hecho con maldad!-pensé.

-¿con maldad?... más bien hecho por alguien, que no tiene cerebro para preparar bien un pastel-dijo shadow.

-¿te importa? estoy intentando disfrutar esto-

-y yo preparando tu boleto de nuevo al limbo, haz que pare de comer el pastel o al limbo eclipsito-dijo shadow.

-grrrr -gruñía de enojo-está bien-dije- oye… no es necesario que te esfuerces en decir que es deliciosos- por mí más me gustaría decirte que siguiera pero este no me deja…

-no solo es que esta… esta-dijo la poni rosada.

-esta quemado y saber horrible-suspiro- que otra cosa puedo hacer, en este lugar-

-bueno…-se tocaba la barbilla, pinkie, pensando en que puedo trabajar… esto es molesto-los cake necesitan un cajero, puede el trabajo perfecto para ti-dijo motivada y sonriendo.

-¡perfecto! para que sombra lo arruine-shadow.

-¡te puede callar de una vez!…

-solamente tiene que ver sus pedido, anotarlo y recibir cambio-dijo pinkie.

… se escucha fácil.

-si claro… como cocinar un pastel jejeje-dijo shadow.

¡Por un momento puede dejar de hablar!… eres un dolor de cabeza.

-¡el mejor dolor de cabeza que puedes tener!… enserio puedo a ver sido peor-dijo shadow.

¿Peor?

-nada cosas mías… a ver si puede con esto de ser cajero, ya que hay no hay nada que puedas quemar de repente jejeje-dijo shadow

¡Grrrrrrr!... en eso no te puedo discutir-está bien, intentare ser cajero-dije.

-bien-dijo la poni rosada, para luego aparecer en la caja registradora- mira sola tiene que hacer es-no puedo terminar por que luego la interrumpo.

-¡espera como le haces para aparecer de un lugar a otro!... ¡y también a mí!-

-de que estas hablando yo no puedo hacer eso-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡pero si lo acabas de!…sabes que, solo olvídalo, que tengo que hacer- si sigo intentar discutir eso me volveré loco.

-solamente tiene que escuchar su pedido-se pone en a registradora-lo anotas en un hoja-saca un cardenillo- recibes el cambio que beben pagar-estira la pesuña como si le pagaran, pero de repente cae un bits desde arriba cayendo a su pesuña-y solo lo pones en la registradora y me pasas lo que desean-dijo sonriendo.

… mejor no pregunto de donde salió ese bits-suena fácil-.

-ahora practiquemos con uno, imagina que soy un cliente-dijo pinkie poniéndose al otro lado de caja fingiendo siendo un cliente.

-ok terminemos con esto…-pensé, acercándome a la registradora-puedo tomar su ord-

-¡muy mal!-grito la poni-tiene que decirlo con una sonrisa, y también tiene que decir "bienvenido a sugar cube corner en que puedo ayudarla"-

Tiene que ser una maldita broma todo esto… relájate solo tiene que decirlo sombra- bienvenido a sugar cube corner… en que puedo ayudarla-dijo con una sonrisa forzada… esto es ridículo.

-bueno… tiene que practicar tu sonrisa pero está bien… sírveme lo de siempre-

-… puede repetir… su orden-dije con la sonrisa forzada y con algo de enojo… ¡grrrrr! ¡Es toda una humillación!

-lo de siempre-dijo pinkie pie.

-¡cómo quiere que sepa lo que siempre pides!-grite con enojo.

-pos daaa, abajo tiene un cuaderno de todo los habitantes de poniville y lo que les gusta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿un cuaderno?...-pensé, para luego ver debajo de la caja y encuentro un cuaderno del tamaño de caja fuerte-me está diciendo que me tengo que acordar… ¡DE TODO ESTO!-

-mmm, buenooooo, talvez- me sonríe como si con esa sonrisa resolviera todo.

Solamente dejo caer mi cabeza la mesa asiendo un "crack" bastante fuerte.

-uh, uh, vas hace otra vez tu juego, te encanta hacer no-pregunto alegremente mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos.

-No sé cómo sobreviviré a esto… ¡que más quiere que haga! ¡Todo es $%"#%"# difícil-

-hey, hey, hey, cuidado sombra con lo que dice que hay niños presente-dijo shadow.

-¿¡cuales niños!? ¡Si estoy hablándote por mi mente!-dije.

-ohhh pero eso es lo que tú crees-dijo shadow

-Que dijiste-dije

-Nada, nada, que solo… cosas mías-shadow

-Lleva tus "cosas" a otra parte, que no tiene sentido-dije

-ya como eres amargado, se más alegre por una vez en tu vida-dijo shadow

-¿ser alegre? ¡Soy alegre! ¡No vez que me esto divirtiendo mucho aquí! ¡Sufriendo!-dije.

-no lo tiene que hacer con sarcasmo-dijo shadow

-¡ni es sarcasmo!-dije

-si lo es, pero ya que sos ah si tú, que se le puede hacer… sé que es molesto todo esto-dijo shadow

-¿y me lo dice a mí?-

-bueno… demasiado molesto, pero esto es parte para tu reforma, tener que tolerar cosa que son insignificante para ti-dijo shadow

-y que gano con eso-

-obvio que paciencia, pero también la tolerancia a ciertos ponis, en este caso cierta poni llamada pinkie pie, tendrás que estar aquí a pagar esa deuda y vivir bajo el mismo techo con ella… pero no en el sentido de pareja-dijo shadow

-pareja, tú crees que seré pareja, ¡de esa imperativa, insoportable, bola rosada!-dije.

-… quien dijo que serían pareja… sombra~~~ apoco te estas interesando en ella~~~-dijo shadow.

-¿¡que!? ¡Claro que no!-djie

-negarlo no te ayudara, te delata-dijo shadow

-…y si… lo acepto…-dije

-bueno… demuestra que si estabas interesado-dijo shadow

-¡ninguna de las dos escapo!-dije

-es así el amor :3-dijo shadow.

-¡no me venga con eso!-dije

-eclipse-me llama la poni rosada.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES!?-le respondí gritando.

-crees que pueda manejarlo-

-te lo diré de una manera simple…-cerraba los ojos por un momento y respiro profundamente y le contesto de manera cortes-¡como diablo espera que pueda aprender todo eso!-

-¿eso es un no?-

-… con lo que dije de seguro quedo en claro la respuesta-

-mmmm… sino puede ser que los preparas, menos el cajero, que más puede hacer aquí-

-No tiene caso seguir con esto…-pensé.

-vamos sombra, de seguro hay algo que puedas hacer aquí-dijo sahdow.

-qué más puedo hacer, flejar platos… yo estoy hecho para dirigir y gobernar, no de estar como pastelero o cajero-.

-porque nunca intentaste nuevas cosa, solo te conformaste con lo que tenías, o lo que robaste…-

-nunca robe el imperio, fue algo que me fue otorgado-

-como sea, pero ni así, ni como rey de ese imperio tuyo… nunca alcanzaste ni ser alguien grande o respetado como tu creías, solo fuiste recordado como alguien corrupto, un tirano que solo le gustaba el sufrimiento de otros-djio shadow.

-eso es lo que tú piensas-

-es lo que piensa todo los del imperio de cristal, y de otras partes de reinos-

-… te voy preguntar una cosa, que ganas que yo sea reformado-

-yo… nada, ni me pagan por hacer esto-

-entonces porque lo haces-

-para dar otra oportunidad a quienes yo creo que se lo merecen, tiene potencial para ser mejor, pero nunca lo supiste-

-…-suspiro- eres alguien bastante extraño para tomar esa decisión… lo intentare, ¡pero no esperes que reforme de la noche a la mañana!-

-eso lo tengo presente, pero tengo bastante tiempo para ocuparme contigo, no habrá manera que te libre de mí-djio shadow.

-jejejeje ¡jajajajajaj!-empezaba a reí me llamando la atención de la poni rosada.

-estas riendo…!recordaste algo gracioso! Me dices que es tan gracioso-pregunto curiosa y alegre, dando ligeros saltito

-nada, solo algo personal… dime pinkie pie-por un momento seré cortes- que otra cosa puedo hacer en este lugar y que pueda manejar-.

-mmm… tengo uno en mente pero… no lo se-

-¿dime que es?-

-puede ser el repartidor-

-¿repartidor?-

-sí, el que va a casa a casa a entregar los pedido que deseo el poni-.

-… no suena mala idea-pensé- al menos tendré algo de aire fresco siendo repartidor… aun no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando

-algo que me preguntaba-dije

-sí, que cosa-

-porque aún no abres si ya es medio día-pueda que no concierne… pero la curiosidad.

-ahh, es porque el día no trabajamos, es domingo-

… que-… ¿domingo dijiste?…-dije dándome un tic en el ojo.

-ajam, domingo-.

-… emmm sombra, no hagas una locura en este momento-

-todo lo que hice en este momento… de preparar un pastel… esto de ser cajero… y me viene… sufrí ¡todo esa basura para que ultimo me digas que hice todo en vano solo por ser domingo!-grite enojado.

-no del todo te funciono como practica-dijo pinkie.

-… ¡yo me largo de aquí!-dije caminando así la puerta para salir y así… desahógame un rato-¡y no quieres que moleste tú también shadow!-pensé.

-… está bien si es para que te tranquilices por mi bien, solo si haces algo que no parezca correcto tu iras al-

-sí, sí, sí, al limbo ya lo sé… no me lo tienes que repetir varias veces-

Solamente quiero descansar por un momento a solas…

.

.

.

Bueno lo prometido es… deuda? Ni prometí nada ya que me acuerdo ._.

Pero como unos 3 weones me dieron ánimos para seguirle con esto… pos aquí tenéis :3

Además ya tenía que subir algo ._. ya llevo semanas que no subo nada…

master master god: no se si sigas con este fanfic… pero aquí tenéis otro cap. :3

mylittlebronyx: aquí tienes un cap. para que des tu opinión :3 … aunque esa opinión me destrozara eso creo ._. No sea malito conmigo t-t.


	3. un dia mucho mas pesado!

Y antes que empieze esto… solo dire lo que este asi:

"_**... ¿cómo este que cosa?... oye… ¡oye! ¿¡Me estas ignorando!? "**_

Es el pensamiento de sombras guion eclipse guion… porque estoy diciendo guion si puedo usar esto "-" … quien sabe hueehuehuehuehuehuehu guion debí poner mejor nombre a sombra…  
así, solo será de esa forma cuando hable con shadow…  
eso es todo…

.

.

.

-Mientras tanto nuestro héroe…dijo anti héroe, sombra, va encubierto con el nombre eclipse en poniville, caminando alejándose de sugar cube corner, para acomodar y comprender aquellos sentimientos repentinos por su nueva amiga pinkie pie…-  
-¡te puede callar de una vez shadow! ¡Te dije que me dejaras solo por un momento!-grite tan fuerte llamando la atención de los ponis que estaban cerca de mi alrededor. 

-ooosshhh pos, disculpe usteeed míster amargado, ósea quien te hablaría loseeeer-dijo un poni

Solo me aleje lentamente y escondía la cabeza… de lo estúpido que me siento.

-mientras nuestros anti héroe piensan lo tonto que se vio gritar a la nada, no se daría cuenta del peligro que se acercaba lentamente hacia eclipse-.

-¡¿de qué demonios hablas?! …¿Qué peligr…- sentí como de pronto del mundo se movía diferente, una fuerza me atraía hacia abajo…  
me resbale por una colina abajo, rodando sin parar estrellándome contra un árbol de espaldas, y seguir rodando hasta que un momento paro.  
-uuggghhh-di un leve gemido de dolor mientras estaba de espaldas mirando el cielo.

-mientras nuestro hero-

-¡Ya solo! … solo cállate por un momento… no sé qué es peor, que me pase esto, o que me regreses al limbo…-.

-bueno si quieres saber, puedo mandarte al limbo para que sepas jejejeje-.

-es un decir… ¡ni te atrevas hacerlo!-.

-descuida ni pensaba hacerlo… no aun-.

-¿qué?-.

-…-

-…-  
-a que el día es hermoso eclipse-.

\- si es un poco bello… ¡espera no me cambies de tema maldito!-.

-por un momento deja de gritar, sabes que puedes hablar por medio de tu mente, ya que solo me escuchas, no hay necesidad de hablar… por tu boca claro-.

-uuugghh… _**ya lo estoy haciendo y ahora déjame en paz**__-._

-no puedo hacerlo tengo que vigilarte a todo momento…. Qué tal si te come un oso-.

-_**… ¿enserio? ¿Un oso?**_-.

-no creo, tal vez un tinberwolf-.

-_**no sé qué sean, pero lo dudo**_-.

-bueno… ¿una hidra?-.

-_**¡eso es menos probable!**_-.

-todo es posible mi querido eclipse-.

-_**baahh como sea… oye, ¿dime porque lo hiciste?**_-.

-¿hacer que cosa?-.

_**-sabes a que me refiero, mi encarnamiento… ¿Qué ganas al hacer esto?-.**_

-nada-.

_**-¿nada? ¡¿Como que nada?! ¡Tienes que al menos tener una razón! ¡¿Porque harías algo tanto estúpido?!-.**_

-…porque estaba aburrido-.

-_**¡eso no tiene sentido y no explica nada!**_-.

-talvez no explica nada, pero tengo el suficiente poder para matarte en este preciso momento sombra, o de mandarte a otros lugares peores que el limbo…-.

_**-si si si, suficiente poder, ¡pero como no pudiste aparecer al menos dinero! ¡Por tu culpa estoy endeudado casi hasta mi día de mi muerte!-.**_

-tengo mi reglas… y ese fue una de ellas-.

_**-que idiotez… por lo menos, ¿explícame del porque darme esta vida…?-.**_

-simplemente te diré que, vi una oportunidad nueva en ti-.

-_**¿una oportunidad?**_-.

-sip, lo hago mucho… bueno solo quienes lo merecen esa segunda oportunidad-.

-_**solo es porque eso… ¿qué me diste esta vida sin nada a cambio?**_-.

-pa ke kieres saber eso jaja salu2-.

_**-respóndeme maldito insecto**_-.

-otro con el síndrome vegeta…-.

_**-… con el síndrome veg… ¿Qué?**_-.

-nada, no es nada jejeje… respondiendo a tu pregunta, se puede decir que ese es mi razón, no gano nada pero… esta vez gane una diversión-.

-_**eres un maldito loco jejeje**_\- mi boca lo retorcía de una manera imaginable e impensable llamada "sonrisa", la sensación es… extraña.

-hasta que te veo sonríe sin que te obliguen-

Cambio esa "sonrisa" a una seria y desvió mi cabeza a un lado_**-¡cállate! no es cierto, ni sé qué es eso llamado "sonrisa"**_-.

-… valla dialogo tsundere distes… o ¿solo a mí me apareció?-.

-_**¿de qué demonios siempre hablas?**_-.

-solo no hagas caso… bueno te dejare solo por un momento… por lo que si descubro que hiciste algo malo, ya sabes lo demás-.

Hubo un momento de silencio_**-¿realmente**_ _**se**_ _**fue?…**_ _**¡¿eh**_ _**idiota**_ _**responder?!**_ -suena un "beep" para luego decir "me caga usar esto… hola si no respondo es porque… es porque no estoy presente daah, por lo que dejen su mensaje o lo que quieran decir" "beep" "beep" "beep"-_**… hay cosas que no comprenderé de este ser… al menos descansare de un momento de silencio-**_

No me había levantado del césped, estaba tan a gusto en esta posición, la sombra el árbol era perfecto para que no me den los rayos del sol, solo cerré los ojos y disfrutar mi tranquilidad por este momento.

.

.

.

-¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CAZADORAS DE MARIPOSAS!-escuche 3 voces gritando al mismo tiempo.

-…_**tiene que ser una maldita broma**_-abro mis ojos y veo una mariposa parada justo en mi nariz, pero todo cambia de una mariposa a una red que me golpea en la cara.

-lo atrapaste "appleboom"-dijo una voz femenino… primera en la lista en querer matar… es cierto no podre por el maldito de shadow…lo dejare en "posible en matar".

-creo que se nos escapó-dijo posiblemente esa tal "appleboom"… la segunda en la lista.

Me levanto para ver mis victi… dijo mis posibles víctimas de masacre, aun con la maldita red en mi cara, eran 3 ponis, una pegaso de color naranja crin/cola morada y ojos de color morado, la otra un unicornio de color blanco, crin/cola rosa pálido y purpura pálido y ojos color verde, y la última que es una poni terrestre de color amarillo limón, crin/cola rojo, y ojos color naranja.

Les diré "amablemente "que me quiten esta cosa-disculpen niñas… pueden quitar… ¡la maldita red de mi cara!-

-huuy, lo siento señor, ya se lo quito-dijo la poni terrestre, quito la red de mi cara y tenía una marca en la cara con la forma redonda de la red de mariposa.

-eso dejara una fea marca jejeje-dijo la poni de naranja…

-_**mi**_ _**paciencia**_ _**se**_ _**acaba**_-

-scootaloo, no te burles del pobre vagamundo-dijo la poni de blanco

_**-… ¿me acaba de decir vagamundo? … ¡maldigo sea shadow que no me dejar hacer nada!-**_

-¿y cómo sabes que es un vagamundo? Sweetie belle-pregunto scootaloo.

-no vez que esta todo sucio, lastimado y durmiendo en el suelo, además de oler mal-

_**-…sino fuera porque shadow me mandaría al limbo o posiblemente otro lugar peor… disfrutarías tanto torturar estas pequeñas-**_

_**-… ¿enserio huelo mal?- **_

Oigan chicas-la poni terrestre llamaba la atención de la dos ponis-si intentamos conseguir nuestras cutie mark de ayudar vagamundos-.

-es una buena idea appleboom-dijo sweetie belle.

-hay que hacerlo-dijo scootaloo.

-¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS AYUDADORAS DE VAGAMUNDOS!-gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo, aturdiéndome un poco… por poco me dejan sordo.

-¡no soy un vagamundo!-dije ya arto.

-¿no lo es?-dijo appleboom.

-que decepció scootaloo.

-y si volvemos a ser cazadora de mariposa-dijo sweetie belle.

_**-Esto no suena bien…-**_

-¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CAZADOR…!-.

-¡se pueden callar!-diablos como gritan las mocosas…-¿se pueden saber porque me molestan?-.

-lo sentimos, no quisimos molestarlo señor-dijo sweetie belle.

-solo intentamos conseguir nuestras cutie mark de cazadoras de mariposas-dijo appleboom.

-¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSA…-.

-¡dejen de hacer eso! Gritan demasiado-.

-usted es quien nos está gritando-dijo appleboom.

-¡vosotras iniciaron primero!-.

-no es cierto-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-si lo es…-

-que no-

-¡que sí!

-¡no!-

-¡sí!-

-…-

-…-

-¡no!-

-¡sí!-

-nos ayuda a conseguir nuestras cutie mark-dijo appleboom.

-¡sí!... ¿espera? ¡NO!-

-ooohhh-dijeron las 3 potrancas desanimándose y bajan su cabezas.

… me arrepentiré de esto-está bien les ayudare-de golpe mis victim… dijo las 3 potras levantan su cabezas y chocan su casco gritando "!si!"-solo lo hago para que no me molesten más ¿entendido?-

-¡sí!-

… solo espera que no hagan eso…

-¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRU…-

-¡a ver solo!... solo dígalo más bajo ¿sí?-¡solo hagan caso solo eso mocosas!

-…las cutie mark crusaders cazadoras de mariposas-dijeron tan bajo como un susurro y luego reírse.

…

Como demonios me metí en todo esto ¡oh es cierto! Yo mismo lo provoque… solo espero que no dure mucho esto porque si no terminare de una manera u otra... castigándolas ¡por molestar el rey eclipse!... no me creo lo que acabo de decir… ¡Ni se escucha bien el ese nombreeeee!

…

Ayude a mis respetivas vic… molestas y posibles víctimas en un futuro, con su "cazadoras de mariposas" … no saben cuántos golpes recibí cada rato de la red, siempre aparecía la maldita mariposa encima mío e intentaba una de las potras atraparla, pero el resultado fue el mismo… muchos golpes… y estoy seguro que era la misma mariposa de antes.

Además este día no puede ser peor… si pudo, se perdió una de las molestas potras, en específico la pegaso, me alegraría y me iré con gusto… pero me fue a la fuerza ayudarlas a buscarla su amiga…

-como es posible que se perdiera una de ustedes ¡si este lugar no hay como hacerlo!-cabe mencionar que, era totalmente amplio, con poco árboles que no impedía la vista, sería fácil encontrarla… resulto que no.

-eres un adulto no, es tu responsabilidad cuidarnos-dijo sweetie belle cuestionando.

-primero no tendrían que hablar con un extraño, cosas que hicieron, segundo dije que ayudaría en su "cazadoras de mariposas" ¡para que no me molestaran!-le respondí.

-¡ya encontré a scootaloo!-dijo appleboom.

_**-¡Al fin!... para largarme de una vez-**_pensé

-¿en donde esta? ¿No la veo?-dijo sweetie belle mirando a todos los lados

-allí arriba en ese árbol-dijo appleboom, señalo con su casco en donde estaba la pegaso

_**-… menudo árbol subió**_\- pensé

-¿scootaloo que haces allá arriba?-dijo sweetie belle.

-emm nada, solo que vi un lindo gatito-dijo scootaloo con un sarcasmo muy evidente.

-¿enserio?-

-¡claro que no! ¡Estoy aquí atrapada!-

-y porque solo simplemente no usas tus alas para volar o planear-dije.

-…no puedo-

¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡¿Si eres un pegaso?!-.

-¡no puedo volar!-

… un pegaso que no puede volar que ironía más grande… yo me iré-mal por ti,yo me largo de aqui-

-¿Qué? ¿no la ayudaras a bajarla?-dijo appleboom.

-señor no se valla, ayúdenos a bajar a nuestras amiga…-dijo sweetie belle casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

… no quiero más problemas con estas 3 potras, pero tampoco con shadow… mi única opción es bajarla cierto…-¡aaahhhh! ¡Como son odiosas mocosas!… pero solo esta vez las ayudare ¡solo esta vez!-.

-mucha gracias señor-dijo appleboom.

-no me diga señor, me hace sonar viejo, me llamo eclipse-voy donde estaba la pegaso-¡mocosa déjate caer!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está loco?! ¡No lo hare!-dijo scootaloo sujetándose más a la rama del árbol.

-¡solo suéltate que te atrapo!- además de no volar ¡es miedosa!

-¡está demasiado alto!-

-… solo ¡piensa que no lo es!-

-…-temblaba tanto que no reaccionaba.

Me esta irritando mucho-¡solo suéltate y ya!-.

Scootaloo seguía abrazando la rama, cerro los ojo y se dejó caer, movía sus alas desesperadamente… me encanta esa desesperación hasta estoy pensado no atraparla, pero shadow y posiblemente las dos potras no me perdonarían.

Uso mi magia rodeando a la pegaso disminuyendo su velocidad de la caída, ya estando cerca del suelo, la suelto.

-como me ocasionaste problema…-de repente la pegaso se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo-¡oye! ¡oye! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!-

Scootaloo se da cuenta de lo que hace y se separa-l… lo siento señor-dijo un poco avergonzada.

-solo… no lo hagas sin avisar ok, y llámame eclipse pequeña-.

-está bien-me abraza de nuevo.

-¡que te dije del abrazo!-la alejo de mi… tanto cariño me enferma.

-¿qué hacia allá arriba scootaloo? Y no me digas que viste lindo un gatito de nuevo…-dijo sweetie belle.

-Perseguía la mariposa y… termine allí arriba-le respondió scootaloo.

… eso me dejo aun con más preguntas ¿¡cómo diablos subió si era más de 12 metro!? ¿¡No hay forma que pueda escalar con solo los cascos!?

-ya que estamos las 3 de nuevos ¡sigamos para conseguir nuestra cutie mark!-dijo appleboom.

… ¡mi sentido sombra me dice que se acerca un peligro!

Tapo mis oídos a tiempo antes que dijeran: ¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! …...emmm…-

-…-

-…-

-no se me ocurre nada-dijo sweetie belle.

-… ¿seguimos con cazadoras de mariposas?-dijo appleboom.

-no sé pero yo no seguiré con ustedes mocosas-levito la red de mariposas.

-solo un momentito mas ¿sí? Señ… dijo eclipse-dijo sweetie belle.

-¿atrapar mariposas? ja, nunca en la vida me verán atrapando y nunca lo harán a mi viendo una atrapando mariposas…-maldigo equestria por lo que sucederá después… aparece no una mariposa sino "la mariposas" que me hizo sufrir golpes, entrando en la red-… esto tiene que ser una maldita broma…-

-ppppppfffffffffff-escuche una voz, mi sufrimiento, mi terror, representado como el lamento cantante…

-… ¿cuál fregado lamento cantante? …-dijo shadow-y volviendo a lo que estaba… así riéndome sin que se oyeras pppffffffffff-.

-¡_**maldito! ¿¡Por cuanto tiempo has estado hay!?-**_le pregunte a shadow.

-… desde que la contestadora de voz-

_**-... ¿contestadora de voz?-**_

-sí, esa que sonaba "beep"-.

-_**…**_-

-¡atrapo la mariposa!-dijo appleboom.

-¡eso significa que conseguimos nuestras cutie mark!-dijo sweetie belle.

Las 3 potras miraban sus costados con ilusión de conseguir su cutie mark, pero no pasó nada.

-no pasó nada-dijo sweetie belle.

-será porque eclipse fue quien lo atrapo-dijo scootaloo.

Las 3 potras se desaniman…

-bien hecho eclipse, arruinaste su momento para conseguir su cutie mark-dijo shadow.

-_**y que me va importar… hice esto para que no me molesten más-.**_

-entonces como castigo eclipse, tendrás que ayudarlas de nuevo jejeje-.

-¿_**¡que!? ¿¡Porque yo debería hacer eso!? ... cierto me "mandaras al limbo de nuevo"…-.**_

_**-**_veo que si sabes un poco jejeje, ahora hazlo-

-_**estas sonriendo ¿verdad? Maldito…**_-.

-wow, ¿cómo adivinaste? Jejeje-.

-_**… como te odio…**_-.

-lo sé-

-_**para que intento seguir peleando…**_oigan… niñas-llama la atención de las 3 potras… no quiero hacer eso…- que tal si… si…-

-ya dilo eclipse-dijo shadow.

-… si le sigo ayudando conseguir su cutie mark…-sonriendo de manera forzosa.

-… sabes que la sonrisa era innecesario pero bueno, fue… un buen detalle jejeje-.

-_** ¡tú solo cállate!-.**_

-¿¡enserio!? ¿¡Nos ayudara a conseguir nuestras cutie mark!?-dijo appleboom totalmente emocionada.

_**-No es lo que acabo de decir…-**_

-tu solo relájate eclipse y diles "si con gusto les seguiré ayudando"-dijo shadow.

-… si… con gusto les… seguiré… ayudando-

Las 3 potras gritan un "¡sí!" de emoción.

-"ahora di una de ustedes quiere ser mi hija"-dijo shadow.

-…-

-…-

_**-¡ni aunque me mandes a no sé dónde diré eso! ¡Maldito seas!-**_

-¡jajajajajajaja! lo sé, nomás quería vacilarte eclipse jejeje-.

_**-… tengo que soportar toda esta basura…-.**_

-sí, sí, sí, así es la vida, acostúmbrate… ¡entonces en el próximo capítulo de una oportunidad!-

-_**aquí viene de nuevo…-**_

_**-¡**_tratara de romance! ¡Drama! ¡Sangre! ¡Mucho más drama!… ¡más drama!-

-_**esto parece más una comedia barata sacado de un idiota que no sabe escribir…-**_

-… ¡y desgracias caerán sobre nuestro querido héroe eclipse!-

_**-¡¿espera que?!-**_

-¡solo en una oportunidad! No se lo pierdan-

-_** ¿¡espera que mencionaste de mí!? … ¿¡me estas ignorando!? ¿¡Oye!?-**_

.

.

.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir un fanfic! ¡Yo! ¡azathoth! Les trae un cap. Que tal vez sea de su agrado!...  
… ahora si basta de ridiculez, me pase de lanza ahora con el tiempo que me tarde en hacerlo :v  
… pero wueno, acá tenéis un nuevo cap. de… obvio de este fic una oportunidad si es aquí donde lo están leyendo :V

Reviews…

MeganBrony: si no solo pinkie puede que pierdan la paciencia de uno… con este fic es un ejemplo :v  
sombra-eclipse matando… tiene buenos motivos por no matar por ahora :v

Mercedesmiguel01: me agrado que digieras que mi fic es uno de los más originales que hallas leído… y también de los monólogos internos mentales graciosos :v  
y esto es aparte, me tarde mucho es por demasiado falta de inspiración… y la hueva :v

KRT215:… ese "divertido" se oye muy seco… de seguro no te gusto :,v  
no pos… paracetamol mijo :V

A ver esta vez no me tardo mucho en hacer los próximos capítulos… 


End file.
